Z popiołów
by drrream
Summary: O początkach. Nowe spojrzenie na start całej historii, nie do końca AU, ale... może trochę;) Stary tekst, nieco odkurzony. Nezumi/Shion.


autor: dreamistru  
beta: brak  
pairing: Nezumi/Shion

 **Z popiołów**

 **0.**

W powietrzu unosił się zapach kurzu i krwi, wdzierał się do płuc, przyprawiając o zawrót głowy. I mdłości. Widoczność była tak mocno ograniczona, że miał problem z wydobyciem jakiejkolwiek sylwetki, widząc jedynie to, co działo się na wyciągnięcie ręki. Hałas był nie do zniesienia – okropna kakofonia, rozdzierające wnętrzności krzyki pełne agonii. Odgłosy wystrzałów i eksplozji zamykały go w ciasnym uścisku i wcale nie chciały puścić. Walące się budynki zatrzęsły mocno ziemią. Otarł czoło z potu i odskoczył przed odłamkami szkła pędzącymi w jego kierunku. Stracił orientację.

Zacisnął ręce na broni i przełknął ślinę próbując odszukać w sobie tę determinację, którą nosił w sercu zaledwie poprzedniego ranka. Ranka, albowiem był to ostatni moment, w którym potrafił jasno myśleć. Wszystkie ideały, za które walczył, jeden słuszny system, jedna ideologia. Gdzie się to wszystko podziało, gdzie było teraz?

Zaciągnął się zapachem mordu. Gdzieś na prawo od niego usłyszał stłumione przez wystrzał oklaski – narastały, były coraz bliżej, a on nie był w stanie niczego dojrzeć, nie potrafił przebić się przez kłęby dymu, kurzu, przez opary samej Śmierci. Wycelował. Nie zginie tu, o nie, na pewno nie! Nigdy do tego nie dopuści. Albo on, albo ja. Żądza przetrwania jeszcze nigdy nie była tak silna, nigdy nie tłukła się w jego sercu tak rozpaczliwie, jak teraz.

I wtedy coś zobaczył, wyłowił jego sylwetkę wzrokiem, czując jednocześnie niewytłumaczalną, niepojętą ulgę. Podszedł bliżej i ujrzał grymas bólu na jego twarzy. Był ranny, mundur zabarwił się krwią. Lecz w oczach nadal miał ogień...

— To jest ta twoja racja? — wykrztusił i zaśmiał się pogardliwie. Z wolna uniósł zranioną dłoń i powtórzył oklaski. A potem przestał i sięgnął za pasek. Zdrową ręką ściskał kurczowo stary wojskowy nóż. Łajdak. I kłamca! Cholerny kłamca, oszukał go!

Z krótkofalówki leżącej w błocie wymieszanym krwią wydobył się głuchy trzask, a potem gorliwe:

— Rozkazy! Dywizjon trzeci pyta o rozkazy! Szturmują zachodnią część muru. Nie wytrzymamy! Powtarzam: Nie wytrzyma... !

Zrobiło mu się gorąco, gdy usłyszał jak podrzynają mu gardło, jak krztusi się własną krwią. Rog. Przedwczoraj z nim rozmawiał, dziś słuchał, jak umiera. Teraz naprawdę zrobiło mu się niedobrze. Powoli opuścił pistolet, wciągnął haust brudnego powietrza i zamknął zbolałe oczy. Ale to nie pomogło. Czuł obrzydzenie, potworną odrazę do świata, do niego, i do samego siebie.

 **1.**

 _ _15 lat wcześniej__

Mały krnąbrny chłopiec biegał przewracając się co chwila na drewnianej podłodze, w pogoni za własnym psem. Pies był zwinny i szybki, i dziecko nie mogło w żaden sposób go złapać. I działo się tak każdego wieczora, gdyż pies pozostawał nieuchwytny. W końcu, któregoś razu, malec wybuchnął płaczem ściągając na siebie uwagę rodziców. Ojciec przyszedł i wziął go na ręce, zaniósł do pokoju i posadził na łóżku. Z regału stojącego przy przeciwległej ścianie chwycił książkę, taką prawdziwą, z papieru.

— Poczytam ci, chcesz? — Malec kiwał gorliwie głową i przysunął się do krawędzi łóżka.  
Ojciec zawsze mu czytał. Czasem opowiadał, dodawał do bajki własną, wymyśloną, treść i to tych historii chłopiec zwykle wolał słuchać. Nie znał jednak tej książki, więc był jej niezmiernie ciekaw.

Rzecz działa się w spokojnym miasteczku, w górach, do którego zawitała w końcu cywilizacja. Postęp, wybawca ludu od biedy, chorób i zła. Przyniosła nową technologię; z ziemi wyrosły nowe budynki, które zastąpiły stare, drewniane chaty. Zbudowano nowe szkoły i laboratoria, budynki korporacji mających za zadanie strzec bezpieczeństwa osadników, których jedyną powinnością było wprowadzenie się w nową, lepszą rzeczywistość.

— Dlaczego zniszczyli stare budynki? — Oczy malca płonęły z ciekawości.

— Żeby zrobić miejsce na nowe, lepsze.

Ludzie porzucali swe codzienne prace i stroje, stawali się bardziej nowocześni, stawali się kimś. Kładziono nacisk na edukację młodego pokolenia, powstały setki szkół i jeszcze więcej wszelakich testów sprawdzających predyspozycje danego dziecka. W wieku zaledwie kilku lat określano umiejętności z zakresu koordynacji ruchowej, przyswajania wiedzy, czy zapamiętywania schematów i rozwiązywania problemów przeznaczonych dla dużo starszych dzieci. Rodzice byli wniebowzięci, gdy oświadczano im, iż ich trzyletnie dziecko będzie świetnym lekarzem albo znakomitym prawnikiem u samego serca korporacji. Posyłali dzieci do szkół, nie widząc ich miesiącami. I byli z tego tak bardzo dumni.

— Dlaczego nikt nie mógł sam zdecydować, kim chce zostać?

Ojciec westchnął z niemałym zakłopotaniem i zamknął w końcu książkę. Świetnie, będzie opowiadanie!

— Bo nikt nie wiedział, kim tak naprawdę chce być.

Chłopiec chwilę się nad tym zastanowił wiercąc się i żując róg poduszki. Ojciec wyjaśnił mu, że nie było czasu, by ktokolwiek mógł się nad tym jakoś głębiej zastanawiać. To państwo wiedziało lepiej, prowadziło rekord wszystkich specjalistów. Było jasne, kogo rząd będzie potrzebował za parę lat i to dawało czas na wykształcenie w tym kierunku nowego pokolenia.

— I ja też będę lekarzem? — Ojciec uśmiechnął się promiennie i potarmosił kasztanowe włosy syna.

— Właśnie tak.

Chłopiec przechodził już swoje pierwsze testy. Poszły mu tak dobrze, że zdecydowano przyspieszyć termin kolejnych, a gdy te wypadły równie zadowalająco, jak na pięcioletnie dziecko, postawiono werdykt i zadecydowano za niego. Większości rodziców to odpowiadało, zdejmowało z ich barków ciężar ukierunkowania własnego dziecka i martwienia się o jego edukację. A same dzieci, gdy już dorosły i poszły pracować w korporacyjnych oddziałach, były równie wdzięczne za pewną przyszłość i edukację na wysokim poziomie.

Potem przyszła kolej na modernizację, i tę część historii ojciec wymyślał już sam. Wzrastało zapotrzebowanie na energię, więc budowano centra energetyczne – coś na kształt kopalni, ale o wiele bardziej efektywnych i nowoczesnych. Wycinano też lasy, by zrobić miejsca nowemu, lepszemu – konstrukcjom z metalu i szkła. Wkrótce okoliczne góry przerobiono na surowce mające starczyć na długie lata. Nim chłopiec znów zdążył mu przerwać, ojciec wyjaśnił iż nie, nikomu to nie przeszkadzało, bo przysłużyło się to państwu, a państwo gwarantowało wszystkim spokojne życie w dostatku i harmonii.

Chłopiec chłonął każde słowo, zafascynowany mechanizmem działania tego nowoczesnego świata. Zapragnął być dorosłym, już, teraz, by w pełni móc oddać się pracy na rzecz tak cudownego miejsca, które tyle dobrego robi dla każdego mieszkańca!

Jego rozmyślenia przerwał dźwięk dzwonka do drzwi. Ojciec wstał i odłożył książkę na miejsce kierując kroki do przedpokoju, a gdy chwycił za klamkę, ujrzał dwóch mężczyzn odzianych w ciemne, idealnie skrojone garnitury. Pracował z jednym z nich.

— Takushi, czemu zawdzięczam tę wizytę? — Uścisnęli sobie dłonie, ojciec zaprosił ich do środka.

— Zaszły pewne zmiany... — Mężczyzna zdjął ciemne okulary i spojrzał koledze prosto w oczy. — W programie.

Chłopiec obserwował rozmowę w uchylonych drzwiach swego pokoju. Pies podbiegł do niego i bezceremonialnie polizał go w nos, ale teraz dziecko nie miało dla niego czasu. Wzrok Takushiego spoczął na chłopcu i wtedy ojciec zrozumiał.

— Niemożliwe, mieliście zacząć dopiero za parę lat. To jeszcze dziecko.

Drugi z mężczyzn skierował kroki w stronę malca i zagadał do niego radośnie, tarmosząc włosy. Dziecko odpowiedziało coś radośnie, nie wypuszczając z rąk wyciągniętej z łóżka poduszki.

— Przykro mi, ale...

— Nie — oparł sucho ojciec. — To mnie jest przykro, ale nie mogę wam go dać, jeszcze nie teraz.

Nieznajomy mężczyzna wziął chłopca na ręce i wymienił porozumiewawcze spojrzenie ze swoim towarzyszem. Takushi westchnął i dał znak, by ten wyniósł dziecko.

— Co robicie! — Ojciec rzucił się za nimi, ale Takushi go zatrzymał i obezwładnił. Mężczyzna szarpał się i miotał patrząc, jak zabierają jego jedynego syna, o dwa lata za wcześnie i niezgodnie z tym, co tak gorliwie mu obiecywali.

— Zostajesz zatrzymany na podstawie zarzutu o utrudnianiu pracy organów rządowych i działaniu przeciwko państwu – wyrecytował mężczyzna. — Przykro mi, — dodał przyciszonym tonem — ale wiedziałeś na co się decydujesz.

Ojciec ujrzał lód w jego spojrzeniu. Przegrał. Wiedział, że już nigdy go nie zobaczy.

 **2.**

 _ _obecnie__

— Serce nie wytrzymuje!

— Widzę! — Do tego krwotok wewnętrzny. Cholera, niedobrze.

Maszyny alarmowały o kolejnych obrażeniach, pojawiały się nowe instrukcje na głównym monitorze. Nie widział nigdy wcześniej czegoś takiego, tak rozległych obrażeń.

— Niewydolność wielonarządowa, wystarczy go podpiąć do ELS* — Piskliwy kobiecy głos nie dawał za wygraną. — Następnie, należy...

— Wiem! Widzę! — Czerwona ciecz trysnęła mu prosto w twarz, bez ostrzeżenia i pod dużym ciśnieniem. Zaklął i wytarł substancję o rękaw fartucha odwracając się do stołu plecami. Tętniak na aorcie, cholera jasna, powinien był to przewidzieć lub chociaż wziąć to pod uwagę! Ale nie, zignorował to, co oczywiste. Zerwał z siebie silikonowe rękawiczki i rzucił bezceremonialnie na podłogę. Ćwiczyli tak od rana, symulator zaskakiwał go coraz bardziej skomplikowanymi przypadkami, a on nie mógł za nimi nadążyć. I nie znosił, gdy ona go ciągle poganiała.

— Shion... — Chłopak uniósł dłoń na znak protestu; nie chciał jej słuchać. Odkąd pamiętał uczyli się razem, Shion i Safu, zespół idealny – razem rozwiążą każdą zagadkę, zaradzą każdej sytuacji. Uratują każdego – bogowie współczesnej medycyny! Aha, jasne. Zgodnie ze scenariuszem ćwiczeń właśnie pozwolili umrzeć dowódcy sił naziemnych, którego raniono w klatkę piersiową i przetransportowano w nieodpowiedni sposób do centrum ratunkowego, pogłębiając przy tym i tak już ciężkie obrażenia. Gdyby rzecz działa się naprawdę, zabiliby właśnie jedną z najważniejszych osób w kraju.

Chłopak skierował się do śluzy i włączył program dezynfekcyjny, po czym zdjął zakrwawiony fartuch i rzucił do kosza na odpady medyczne. Wyszedł do szatni i opadł ciężko na ławkę.

Poszła za nim, oczywiście.

— Idź sobie. — Dziewczyna fuknęła w odpowiedzi, wspierając dłonie na biodrach.

— Ani myślę! Musimy spróbować jeszcze raz, z tym samym scenariuszem. — Shion rzucił jej gniewne spojrzenie.

— Zabiliśmy dowódcę, nie ma co zbierać, pamiętasz? System nie zapomina, i tak powstanie odpowiedni raport! — Czy ona naprawdę tego nie rozumiała? Stracili wiarygodność, stracili reputację. Po co komu ratownicy i lekarze, jeśli nie potrafią powstrzymać śmierci?

Kręciła przecząco głową.

— I zostawimy to tak, nie spróbujemy jeszcze raz?

— Szkolono nas, by ratować życie — przerwał jej chłodno. — By nie popełniać właśnie takich błędów. Gdybyś dała mi pomyśleć, gdybyś nie recytowała podręcznika w tracie operacji, dałbym radę podpiąć go pod ELS oraz zatamować krwotok! — Pod koniec już krzyczał. Taka była prawda, oboje o tym wiedzieli. Safu zawsze chciała się wszystkiego wyuczyć, zawsze wytykała mu błędy, bo wierzyła, że tym sposobem w przyszłości ich nie popełni. To nie działało w ten sposób. On potrzebował ciszy, skupienia, starał się naprawdę uwierzyć, że sytuacja z symulatora dzieje się naprawdę, rozgrywa się przed jego własnymi oczami. A ona traktowała to jak zajęcia, jak sytuację całkowicie abstrakcyjną. I zgoda, może miasto – państwo miało się dobrze i nic nie wróżyło wojny, czy jakiejkolwiek sytuacji awaryjnej, ale to nie znaczy że kiedyś, w przyszłości...

— Przepraszam — westchnęła i usiadła obok niego. — Po prostu to wszystko wydaje się takie sztuczne, tak nieprawdopodobne. — Spojrzał na nią i przewrócił oczami. W końcu na Safu nie można było gniewać się długo.

— Wiem! — Dziewczyna podskoczyła z miejsca. — Skończmy na dziś i chodźmy do kawiarni! No chooodź — miauczała, gdy tylko ujrzała pierwsze oznaki protestu. — Zaczniemy z samego rana, inny przypadek, co tylko chcesz. No nie daj się prosić!

I dopięła swego.

Shion wrócił do domu dość późno. Zdjął w progu płaszcz i buty, i ustawił je pod ścianą. Skierował się do sypialni i rzucił na łóżko, ale nie mógł leżeć bezczynnie. Chwycił przenośny komputer i zaczął wczytywać się w książki medyczne sprawdzając, czy był w stanie zrobić coś jeszcze, szybciej, lepiej. Bardziej nowocześnie. A gdy nie znalazł zupełnie niczego, przewrócił się na plecy. Ojciec zawsze powtarzał, jak ważne jest państwo, nie mógł go zawieść, po prostu nie mógł czegoś takiego zrobić.

 **xxx**

Dwa tygodnie później zwołano zebranie w Instytucie Wagi Państwowej i Shion znalazł się wśród wybrańców, którzy otrzymali zaproszenie. Safu nie dostąpiła tego zaszczytu.

Chłopak znajdował się w olbrzymim hangarze należącym do wydziału, wśród innych mu podobnych – około dwudziestolatków, w pełni zdeterminowanych, by pełnić swe obowiązki jak najlepiej, by z całą mocą przysłużyć się rządowi. Były ich dziesiątki, jeśli nie setki, i doszły go słuchy, że podobne zebrania zwołano także w innych placówkach. Coś musiało być na rzeczy.

Na początku podziękowano im za przybycie, dopełniono formalności. Zanim którykolwiek z mówców przeszedł do meritum wszyscy musieli złożyć przyrzeczenie milczenia – żadne informacje nie miały prawa opuścić murów budynku. Wiedzieli, jak go zainteresować.

Na spotkaniu zaprezentowano wszystko – stan i liczbę, na dzień dzisiejszy, wojsk oraz ich dowódców, zaopatrzenie i główne drogi ewakuacyjne z miasta, składy amunicji i lokalizacje głównych lotnisk i oddziałów lądowych. Każdemu komentarzowi towarzyszył obraz wyświetlany na ścianie, więc zgromadzeni mogli to wszystko zobaczyć na własne oczy, nie musieli niczego sobie wyobrażać, gdyż wyobraźnia była rzeczą niepożądaną.

Jako lekarz chłopak nie miał okazji przyswoić tej wiedzy wcześniej, tym bardziej wszystko wydawało się tak nieziemsko interesujące i potencjalnie przydatne. Z niecierpliwością wyczekiwał na ostatnie uderzenie, na instrukcje, na jakieś wyjaśnienia. Chciał działać, czuł że o to tu chodzi, że będą musieli, być może, przećwiczyć się w terenie. Doskonały pomysł, do dzieła!

Obraz na ścianie zamigał kilkakrotnie i zgasł. A potem pojawił się znowu, ale przedstawiał coś zupełnie innego. Mur. Wielki, olbrzymi, wysoki na dziesiątki metrów. Mur oddzielający miasto-państwo od zewnątrz. Granica cywilizacji, brama której nie można było przekroczyć, nie ważne po której jesteś stronie.

A potem objawiono im prawdę. Za Murem byli ludzie, rebelianci i dzikusy. Byli niebezpieczni i uzbrojeni i planowali atak na miasto. Shion wytrzeszczył oczy, gdy to usłyszał, nie będąc w stanie wyobrazić sobie, by ktoś naprawdę jakkolwiek funkcjonował poza murami miasta. Bo jakby mógł? To tutaj kręciło się życie, tutaj były podejmowane wszystkie decyzje, tutaj kryło się serce nowoczesnego miasta, które obiecywało praktycznie wszystko, wymagając w zamian tak niewiele!

To ćwiczenia, prawda? Rząd chce ich sprawdzić na ewentualność rebelii, tylko tyle, to wszystko fikcja, tak? Otóż nie, za Murem naprawdę byli ludzie. O Boże. Przypomniał sobie książkę, którą kiedyś czytał mu ojciec, przypomniał sobie wioskę pozbawioną nadziei na jakikolwiek postęp, wyższą cywilizację. Ale ona w końcu się pojawiła, prawda? Przyszła sama i naprowadziła wszystko na jedyne słuszne, uporządkowane tory. A teraz jego rzeczywistość przypominała tę książkową, z tą różnicą, iż to on był jednym z wybawców, ludzi przynoszących światłość tym pogrążonym w mroku. I zrobię to, zdecydował. Zaniesie im tę światłość, ten porządek rzeczy, choćby w zębach.

Mieli zapobiec wojnie, tylko tyle. Brzmiało trywialnie, ale przecież nie mogło takie być. Żadna żywa istota nie chciała dobrowolnie zmienić swoich ideałów. Chłopakowi wyglądało to na misję dyplomatyczną, trzeba było po prostu ich przekonać, nic poza tym. Po co im więc lekarze? Po co wojsko i amunicja? Shion pogrążył się w myślach, odpłynął w stronę pasm górskich rozciągniętych ponad nowoczesną metropolią. Do czasu aż zrównano je z ziemią.

Tu potrzeba polityków, nikogo więcej.

Na ścianach hangaru wyświetlano kolejno pojazdy bojowe, którymi już wkrótce ruszą na drugą stronę. Dyplomacja ostrzyła pazury.

 **xxx**

— Ok, powtórz.

— W razie przejęcia pojazdu przez nieprzyjaciela wklepuję kod awaryjny z końcówką 08912 — wyrecytował.

— I? – Instruktor spojrzał na niego pobłażliwie, miał nieprzyjemne oczy, zimne i prawie całkiem matowe.

— Nie rozumiem... — Facet parsknął śmiechem, zupełnie nie miał do niego szacunku, choć przecież powinien mieć go całe morze. Shion był człowiekiem nauki, a takich się ceni, takich się szanuje.

— Wciskasz kod i rozwalasz sprzęt wart miliony, nie mówiąc już o swojej pustej głowie — westchnął, opierając się o czołg. — Neutralizujesz, przejmujesz, ratujesz. A jak nie da rady, to chowasz tę swoją cenną łepetynę, wklepujesz, detonujesz, tak?

Chłopak przełknął ślinę. Nie chciał nikogo neutralizować.

— T-tak, faktycznie... — oparł słabo, a gdy instruktor podarował mu upragnioną licencję na ratownika terenowego, odetchnął z ulgą. Wraz z czwórką innych ludzi był odpowiedzialny za tylko jeden pojazd, jeden z kilkunastu setek, jeden czołg, którego zniknięcie na pewno zauważą, jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak. Wyprostował się. Był dumny, dokładnie tak. Przerażony, ale dumny. Tak trzymaj, Shion, tego właśnie chciałeś. Tego chciał twój ojciec. Taki jest sens postępu, szerzenie cywilizacji, tej możliwie najlepszej.

Obrzucił spojrzeniem surowe wnętrze wojennej machiny zastanawiając się, czy na pewno jest mu niezbędna. Gdyby to on decydował, spróbowałby prośbą, polegałby na perswazji, bowiem nie od dziś wiedział, że groźby na nic się nie zdadzą, a sukces tkwi w systemie nagród, nie kar. Czyż istniała lepsza gratyfikacja, niż niekończący się progres i łatwiejsze życie w dostatku? Ludziom za Murem musiało być ciężko, na pewno nie marzą o niczym tak bardzo, jak o przedostaniu się do środka, uwolnieniu od trosk i chorób. I dokładnie to dostaną, ich prośby zostaną wysłuchane, gdyż miasto jest łaskawe i podaruje im wszystko, czego zapragną.

Nawet jeśli oni sami nie do końca wiedzą, co by to, tak dokładnie, mogło być.

 **xxx**

Był zimny, stalowy świt. Już się nie denerwował. Przygotowali go w tylko cztery dni, inni potrzebowali czternastu, ale pełnili zupełnie inne funkcje. Lekarze potrzebni byli zawsze. Miał wyruszyć z pierwszą grupą, jednak nastąpiła zmiana planów – na początek wysłano grupę zwiadowczą. Dopiero gdy przyszedł pomyślny raport, postanowiono wysłać grupę właściwą.

Nie bał się, nie. Ale chciałby. Strach był skutecznym motywatorem i aktywatorem zarazem, miał siłę i władzę i trzeba się było go słuchać. Albo z nim walczyć. Shion wiedział, że w razie czego, walczyć potrafił.

Z ciężkim sercem zajął swoje miejsce w pojeździe Amaltea1403 i zamknął oczy. Prócz niego, w środku było miejsce dla czterech osób – trzech żołnierzy i mechanika, w razie gdyby ingerencja zdalna została zablokowana. Któż wie, jaką technologią dysponowali ci straszni dzicy za Murem. Shion uważał całą akcję za przesadę, niepotrzebne nieporozumienie. Ale kochał państwo, albowiem ono dało mu wszystko, co miał, więc nie kwestionował rozkazów.

Pojazd mozolnie wytoczył się z hangaru, sunął drogami wyłączonymi z użytku publicznego i z dala od miasta w ogóle. A gdy wreszcie stanął u postawy Muru, długie godziny później, Shion mógł podziwiać jego ogrom. Och, tak, był mocarny, betonowy i prawie sięgał nieba, choć przecież do niego nie prowadził. Żaden człowiek nie mógłby sforsować go sam. W Murze była pancerna brama, której strzegli żołnierze, i którą ich pojazd miał właśnie przekroczyć. Skrzypiała niemiłosiernie, wraz z każdym kolejnym centymetrem znikającym wewnątrz Muru, odsłaniając teren dla niego obcy, wrogi i nieznany, zalany tym samym błękitem nieba, co po tej właściwej ze stron.

Wszystko zdawało się inne. W mieście każdy kawałek ziemi był odpowiednio zagospodarowany, tutaj panowały pustkowia, liche skały pośrodku bezkresnej pustyni wysadzanej zwiędłymi kępami suchej trawy. Jechali tak kilka godzin, aż w końcu kamienie zmieniły kształt okazując się wzniesionymi z nich domostwami. Kamuflaż z całą pewnością nie był zamierzony, po prostu nie mieli tu z czego budować.

Pojazd zatrzymał się i cała piątka spojrzała po sobie. Tak, nastał czas. Muszą wysiąść i zbadać teren, a potem sporządzić raport. Przygotować do transportu każdego, kogo znajdą, taki był plan. Shion mimowolnie dotknął broni przytwierdzonej do paska, ale zacisnął mocno zęby. Będzie, co ma być. Trudno. Mógł tylko się modlić, by nie znalazł się w sytuacji, w której będzie zmuszony jej użyć.

Gorące powietrze uderzyło go w twarz, niosąc ze sobą fetor rozkładających się śmieci. Wszędzie zalegał kurz i brud, i nie było nikogo, kto mógłby się tym przejmować. Chłopak spojrzał na towarzyszy.

— Rozdzielamy się — rzucił dowódca, Rog. — W razie czego nadajecie kod awaryjny na naszym kanale. Krzyczycie tylko wtedy, gdy zakłócą sygnał waszego ID, jasne? — Wszyscy skinęli twierdząco i odwrócili się do siebie plecami. Ruszyli, każde w swoją stronę.

 **3.**

Miasto faktycznie było wymarłe, bądź porzucone. Shion szedł bezszelestnie długą, żwirową ulicą, którą porastały chwasty zastanawiając się, dlaczego. Czy tutaj naprawdę ktoś może żyć? Kątem oka dostrzegł jakiś ruch, za jednym z zakrętów, tuż obok! Wyciągnął broń i wycelował, wstrzymując oddech. Zza rogu spojrzała na niego para lśniących, brązowych oczu małego szczeniaka. Chłopak wewnętrznie się roześmiał, opuszczając broń. Zawołał psa szeptem, lecz odpowiedziało mu jedynie ciche skomlenie, sam pies ani drgnął. Chłopak wetknął broń z powrotem za pasek i skierował kroki w jego kierunku. Obejrzał się za siebie, w razie gdyby okazało się, że ktoś go obserwuje i zamierza zaatakować od tyłu.

I to był błąd.

Gdy tylko dotarł do rogu budynku, schwytała go para mocnych rąk i rzuciła o zdezelowaną ścianę. Jednym szybkim ruchem napastnik pozbył się jego pasa z bronią i unieruchomił mu ręce.

Szlag! Zaklął w myślach czując napływające do oczu łzy. Zanim zdążył wydobyć z siebie najcieńszy krzyk, jednym ruchem obrócono go w stronę oprawcy i zakneblowano mu usta zwykłym kawałkiem taśmy izolacyjnej.

Jego napastnik był niższy, miał słomkowe włosy i piegi rozsiane po bladych, wychudzonych policzkach. Miał może z piętnaście lat. Shion nie mógł uwierzyć, że obezwładnił go dzieciak. Że w ogóle go obezwładniono, że nie przywitano go otwarcie, nie poproszono by się przedstawił, i tak dalej! W oczach dziecka dojrzał niechęć i odrazę, której w ogóle nie rozumiał.

— Idziemy — szepnął, pchając Shiona w przeciwną do ulicy stronę, z dala od pojazdu, z dala od towarzyszy. — Nie próbuj wiać, mój pies nie raz rozszarpał gardło takim, jak ty. — Ha, dobre sobie! Przecież to szczeniak! Pomyślał Shion, lecz wtem ujrzał sforę psów czających się gdzieś za pobliskimi śmietnikami i pojął sens jego groźby. Dzieciak zawiązał mu oczy kawałkiem brudnej szmaty. Nie było mu już do śmiechu. Z całej siły wygiął związany nadgarstek i zaczął wklepywać kod w swoje ID, całkiem na oślep.

Bezceremonialnie wepchnięto go do jakiegoś budynku, czuł jego chłód i wilgoć, zapach stęchlizny wdzierający się do wnętrza płuc. Wylądował na zimnej podłodze z kamienia i przez dłuższą chwilę nie był w stanie podnieść głowy. Poczuł, jak coś ciepłego spłynęło ze skroni sklejając kasztanowe włosy. Teraz chyba się bał. Albo był wściekły. Sam nie wiedział, czuł jedynie narastający dreszcz, którego nie chciał uwolnić, nie chcąc nikomu pokazać tego, co tak naprawdę czuł. Cokolwiek by to było.

Zebrał się w sobie i podniósł na kolana, cofając w przeciwnym kierunku, z którego nim rzucono i przywarł do zimnej ściany, którą prędko napotkał. Ręce dalej miał związane, na oczach ciągle tkwiła szmata chłonąca jego krew, jak gąbka. Wiedział, że urazy głowy mogą być niebezpieczne, jeśli nie zatamuje się krwawienia.

— Kolejny — ktoś rzucił bezbarwnym głosem. Nie był to dzieciak z zaułku. — Myślisz, że jest ich więcej?

Nie nadeszła żadna werbalna odpowiedź.

— No to co? — kontynuował głos. — Dajemy psom, jak tamtych?

Shion zamarł. Jak oni mogli, jak mogli tak mówić, tak myśleć, tak czynić, no jak? Czy to na pewno byli ludzie? A jeśli tak, czy nie wiedzieli, że nikt nie chciał ich zaatakować, że wręcz przeciwnie, miasto chciało im pomóc? Chłopak zaczął wydawać z siebie bezsensowne dźwięki, tylko tyle był w stanie zrobić z taśmą na ustach.

— Zamknij się! — Tym razem głos grzmiał, zdenerwowany. — Nie trzeba było pchać się, gdzie cię nie chcą. — I to zdanie sprawiło, że Shion protestował jeszcze głośniej, stanął na chwiejnych nogach i szukał nieprzyjaciela po omacku. Chciał go przekonać, powiedzieć jak bardzo się mylił! Gdyby tylko dano mu szansę... !

Dobiegło go warczenie psa. Natychmiast się zatrzymał, natychmiast przestał jęczeć. Bał się.  
Głos roześmiał się triumfalnie, odbił echem w pomieszczeniu, które zdawało się być jednak słusznych rozmiarów. Wtem rozległ się kolejny dźwięk, elektroniczny i świdrujący w uszach.

— Nie zdjęliście mu opaski?! — Stanowczy krzyk przerwał czyjś szyderczy chichot. Ach, czyli w budynku były dwie osoby, może trzy, licząc piegowatego dzieciaka. I psy, zgraja psów. Shion nie wiedział dokładnie, ile ich mogło być, ale to nie miało najmniejszego znaczenia. Jego ID nadawało sygnał od samego początku, a dźwięk który słyszeli teraz informował jedynie o konieczności naładowania urządzenia. Ale tamci nie byli tego świadomi.

Chłopak usłyszał, jak otwierają metalową bramę – więc jednak, musiał być w celi. To nieludzkie. W jednej chwili podniesiono go z podłogi, odwrócono i zerwano nadajnik z przedramienia. Następnie usłyszał, jak go niszczyli. Nie szkodzi, sygnał już został wysłany, a oni nie mieli o tym pojęcia. Przynajmniej taką miał nadzieję.

Pchnięto nim tak mocno o ścianę, że szmata lekko zsunęła się mu z oczu. Kątem oka widział brudne kamienie porośnięte mchem, dostrzegł ciemną podłogę, po której biegały szczury.

Przerażające.

Wtedy ściągnięto mu ją całkiem i odwrócono raz jeszcze. Jego przerażone oczy zderzyły się ze spojrzeniem ze stali. Nie, naprawdę, dokładnie taki odcień miały oczy napastnika, i wiały tym samym, metalicznym chłodem.

— Mądrala, tak? — To ten, który krzyczał. Shion czuł każdy głaz boleśnie wbijający się mu w kręgosłup, ale nie skrzywił się. I nie zamknął oczu.

— Co robimy? — Ten drugi wybił Shiona z transu. Też był niski. Była? Nie wiedział, bo osoba miała długie włosy i gładką twarz, lecz budowa ciała sugerowała męską. Ale tutaj przecież wszyscy byli wychudzeni. Nie wiadomo, kim ten ktoś był, ale to za nim krążyły psy, gotowe do ataku.

Jego spojrzenie znów powędrowało w stronę gładkiej stali.

Był od niego wyższy, ten co go trzymał i przytwierdzał do ściany, ten co krzyczał. Ten, który teraz trzymał w rękach jego los. Miał na sobie kaptur w strzępach i starą skórzaną kurtkę. I pewnie równie starą kamizelkę kuloodporną pod spodem, nie wiedział jednak, że na nic by mu się zdała, gdyby Shion strzelił do niego ze swej nowoczesnej broni.

Chłopak poczuł, jak nacisk ustępuje, jak jego stopy dotykają znów podłoża i próbują utrzymać jego ciężar. Puścił go. A następnie zerwał mu z ust szarą taśmę. Bolało, jak cholera. Nie krzyczał, chociaż mógł. Sygnał został wysłany, tylko to miało znaczenie. Powinien się cieszyć, lecz daleko mu było do euforii.

— Ilu jeszcze planujecie do nas wysłać? — Jego głos też był jak stal, rozcinał wszechogarniającą ciszę.

Shion nie odpowiedział.

— Ilu?!

Cofnąłby się o krok, gdyby nie kamienie wbijające się między kręgi.

— N-nie — zaczął ledwie szeptem, lecz szybko odnalazł siłę. — Nie chcecie nawet wiedzieć, czemu przychodzimy?

Odpowiedział mu ironiczny grymas i rechot psiarza, gdzieś z tyłu.

— Ależ wiemy — odparł ten w kapturze. — Doskonale zdajemy sobie sprawę. Ale jestem ciekaw, jakie kłamstwa dla nas przygotowaliście.

Kłamstwa?

— Nie rozumiem — Shion naprawdę nie pojmował — przychodzimy z pomocą. — To, jak zauważył Shion, w jednej tylko części sekundy, zaskoczyło jego rozmówcę.

— Z pomocą — powtórzył sucho, a Shion gorliwie skinął głową.

— Przychodzimy zza Muru, przynosimy pomoc. Ja na przykład jestem lekarzem, nazywam się Shion. Ale w mieście jest nas więcej, mamy dobrze rozwiniętą cywilizację, powstrzymaliśmy większość chorób. — Chłopak był wdzięczny, że wreszcie dali mu dojść do głosu, że wreszcie się to wyjaśni. Że teraz będzie już dobrze. — Przynosimy wam postęp, zapraszamy was za Mur. Ofiarujemy pomoc.

Nie mógł odczytać niczego z jego oczu, które nadal wpatrywały się w niego chłodno. Tym razem nikt nie odważył się śmiać, nawet psy cofnęły się lekko, znikając i rozmywając się w ciemnościach.

W końcu się poruszył. Nie, nie ściągnął kaptura, a jego oczy nie zaczęły się uśmiechać. Z wolna wyjął z kieszeni kurtki broń należącą do Shiona. W spojrzeniu nie miał litości. Wycelował pistolet wprost między jego oczy.

— Czekaj, do jasnej cholery! Nezumi! — Psiarz zerwał się z miejsca, a zwierzęta podążyły za nim. Wrzeszczał, jak dziewczyna i może jednak faktycznie nią był. — Powiedział, że jest lekarzem, lekarzem do diabła! Pojmujesz?!

Nezumi nie opuścił broni i nie zaszczycił żadnego z nich spojrzeniem. Walczył sam ze sobą i od wyniku tej walki zależało jego, Shiona, życie. Gdyby chłopak postąpił tak, jak go uczyli to on miałby teraz w ręku broń. Ale nie, zuchwale zignorował instrukcje, chciał z nimi porozmawiać, chciał ich przekonać. Może to faktycznie był błąd...

Nezumi jednym sprawnym ruchem schował broń do kieszeni, ale zanim zdążył się odezwać usłyszeli eksplozje, relatywnie niedaleko.

— Pocisk... — Psiarz złapał w ręce małego szczeniaka nakazując ucieczkę reszcie sfory.  
Nezumi ponownie złapał Shiona za mundur wywlekając go z celi. Z kieszeni podartych spodni wyjął brudną rolkę bandaży i brutalnie owinął mu zakrwawioną głowę.

— Idziesz z nami — Kolejne eksplozje i wystrzały przecinały powietrze, było już słychać ciężkie pojazdy kierujące się w ich stronę. — Jesteś zakładnikiem, odezwij się słowem, wydaj z siebie chociaż mały kwik, a rozwalę ci głowę. Tym razem naprawdę.

Shion przytaknął gorliwie i pozwolił się prowadzić, wypchnąć na tyły budynku, który, jak się okazało, był bardzo dobrze ukryty pośród kontenerów na śmieci. Nieopodal stał niepozorny, leciwy jeep do którego wszyscy się załadowali.

— A psy? — spytał Shion, nim zdążył ugryźć się w język. Długowłosy obdarzył go dziwnym spojrzeniem.

— Znają drogę — szepnął.

Nezumi prowadził, lawirując między budynkami, kierując się w stronę pustyni. Jechali wolno, żeby nie robić hałasu. Ledwo wydostali się z miasta, gdy dobiegł ich odgłos walących się budynków. Jego towarzysze byli więc wystarczająco blisko, ale jego już tam nie znajdą i teraz już nikt mu nie pomoże. Ponownie założyli mu coś na oczy, ale tym razem nie protestował. Nie było najmniejszego sensu.

 **4.**

Zabrali go do miasta, tym razem tego prawdziwego. Pustynia była usiana bunkrami skrywającymi domy, gorący piasek przecinały ślady ludzkich stóp. Zdjęli mu opaskę i zaprowadzili w dół jednego z bunkrów. Usłyszał łkanie, w następnej chwili zobaczył plecy ciemnowłosej kobiety pochylającej się nad łóżkiem.

— Czaruj. — Nezumi rzucił cicho i oparł się o ścianę, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku.

— C-co?

Kobieta spojrzała na niego w szoku, po jej twarzy płynęły języki łez. Obrzuciła spojrzeniem jego zakrwawiony mundur, a w oczach błysnęła nienawiść.

— Czego chcesz? — spytała wrogo.

Shion spojrzał pytająco na swego towarzysza, ten jednak milczał. Zerknął na łóżko i zobaczył starszego mężczyznę, niewypowiedzianie bladego i u kresu swoich sił. U kresu życia.

Chłopak podszedł bliżej, ostrożnie, nie chcąc doprowadzić kobiety do histerii. Zdjął marynarkę munduru i rzucił na najbliższe krzesło. Miał na sobie zwykły biały podkoszulek i mocno wierzył, że jego gest przekona kobietę, by obdarzyła go choćby nikłym zaufaniem. Momentalnie wymieniła spojrzenia z Nezumim i powoli odsunęła się od łóżka.

Wystarczyło tylko kilka minut, tak naprawdę wiedział, zanim podszedł, zanim dotknął zimnej, bladej skóry, zanim sprawdził jego puls. Nic nie dało się zrobić. A teraz stał tak, pochylony nad pacjentem, który był w stanie tak tragicznym, iż chłopak nie wiedział jak można było do tego w ogóle dopuścić i... I zastanawiał się, jak ma mu to wszystko powiedzieć. Nezumi obserwował go, zapewne zachował przy życiu tylko po to, żeby wyleczył tego człowieka, ale jemu nie dało się już pomóc.

Przełknął ślinę i dotknął zabandażowanej głowy, bowiem świat na chwilę zawirował mu przed oczami.

— Przykro mi, Nora. — Nezumi odsunął się od ściany, a kobieta zakryła usta rękami zalewając się kolejną kaskadą łez. Shion spojrzał w stalowe oczy, które niczego nie zdradzały i zaczynał akceptować swój los. Zginie. Tu i teraz.

— Moja kolej — rzucił Psiarz wchodząc do pomieszczenia, łapiąc Shiona za łokieć i prowadząc w górę, ku wyjściu. – Kilka psów potrzebuje porządnych opatrunków.

— Psie. — Ostrzegawczy głos Nezumiego przeciął ciszę, niczym stalowy nóż.

— Potrzebują opatrunków! A my potrzebujemy psów! To chyba proste i logiczne, nawet dla ciebie! — Zapadła niezręczna cisza, ale widać było że młody nie odpuści.

Nezumi westchnął ciężko.

— Przyprowadź go do mnie, jak skończysz.

Kiwnął głową i wyprowadził zakładnika. Nezumi nie spuszczał z niego oczu do czasu, aż zniknął za masywnym wejściem. Wtedy zerwał z krzesła jego marynarkę i sam opuścił pomieszczenie.

 **xxx**

Oddał mu go późną nocą i, gdy tak stał w drzwiach w tym swoim białym podkoszulku, przemoczony do cna szalejącą na zewnątrz ulewą, kogoś mu przypominał. Zabawne... Mierzył go brązowym wzrokiem, którym mógłby rzucać iskry. Albo sztylety.

— Jednak zaczarowałeś, nie padało tu od miesięcy.

Nezumi wstał z kanapy i odłożył książkę, którą czytał od niechcenia. Pewnym krokiem podszedł do niego zgasiwszy niniejszym całą złość w spojrzeniu młodego lekarza. Tylko tyle wystarczyło, tylko to, by ujrzał w jego oczach swoje własne odbicie, zamiast oceanu gniewu.

Nie odezwał się. Był albo głupi albo czekał na śmierć, być może jedno i drugie. Nezumi uśmiechnął się złośliwie i sięgnął do kieszeni kurtki, znów miał w rękach jego broń. Znów go prowokował.

— Co jesteś w stanie zrobić, by ją odzyskać?

Chłopak milczał.

— Pomogę ci. Co ty na to, by stanąć po naszej stronie, po jedynej słusznej?

Shion parsknął śmiechem.

— Dlaczego myślisz, że to wasza strona jest tą słuszną?

— Chyba nie rozumiesz, co mówię. Masz szansę przeżyć, na twoim miejscu...

— Ale nie jesteś na moim miejscu. — Shion rzucił chłodno, przyciskając bandaż do głowy, bowiem świat znów zaczął tańczyć mu przed oczami. — To jedno wielkie nieporozumienie. My naprawdę nie chcemy dla was źle. A wy...

Nezumi bez słowa złapał go za rękę i posadził na najbliższym krześle, po czym zaczął rozwijać mu bandaże. Broń Shiona spoczywała teraz za jego skórzanym paskiem i gdyby tylko mógł wyciągnąć rękę, gdyby mógł ją odzyskać...

Wytrzeszczył oczy, przerażony. Co by właściwie zrobił, gdyby ją odzyskał – zabił go, zastrzelił jak psa? Zneutralizował?

— Aghh! — Piekło jak diabli. Nezumi przyłożył mu do rany nasączony czymś opatrunek, po czym z powrotem zabandażował mu głowę. Uniósł pytająco brew.

— Nie rozumiem. Po co ta cała szopka, skoro sam znasz się na leczeniu?

— To nic wielkiego — Wziął drugie krzesło i usiadł naprzeciw niego. — Człowiek, którego dziś badałeś, ten który dzisiaj zmarł, przez bardzo długi czas zapewniał nam bezpieczeństwo.

— Nam?

— Jasne, wszystkim ludziom w... wiosce. Był wojownikiem, znał się na tym. Był za Murem, żył tam. I skończył, jak skończył, bo twoi ludzie postanowili się zemścić.

Nim Shion zaczął swój protest, Nezumi kontynuował:

— Broń chemiczna. Wytrzymał kilka lat, ale... Ale w końcu organizm się poddał. Moje możliwości nie sięgają tak daleko, dlatego byłeś potrzebny. Ale widać ty też nie jesteś bogiem.

Shion zmarszczył czoło.

— Nie jesteśmy mordercami!

Przez chwilę w pokoju panowała głucha cisza. A potem Nezumi zaczął się śmiać, szaleńczo i bez opamiętania, wręcz niezdrowo. To była jego szansa, jedyna którą miał. Z impetem rzucił się na niego, przewracając krzesło. Chwilę tarzali się po zimnej podłodze obijając o meble i książki spadające z półek. Szarpali się, jak psy, uderzając na oślep i próbując nawzajem obezwładnić. W końcu Shion podniósł się z podłogi, wyprostował z gracją plecy celując do niego z broni, którą zdołał odzyskać. Tutaj się to kończyło, zdecydował.

Nezumi wstał bardzo powoli, nie spuszczając z niego stalowego wzroku. Zrobił krok do przodu, ręka lekarza szarpnęła się ostrzegawczo, palec wskazujący drżał, ślizgając się na spuście. Nie miał pojęcia, co robi, to było pewne. Stracił kontakt z rzeczywistością, jak tak wielu innych przed nim.

— No dalej — Nezumi powiedział martwym tonem. — Dalej, Shion. Zrób to. Przecież... nie jesteś mordercą. — Chłopak momentalnie się ocknął, w jednej krótkiej chwili wrócił do niego cały świat, a wraz z nim świadomość tego, gdzie się znajdował. I co zamierzał zrobić. Zrobiło mu się niedobrze, ale nie zwymiotował. Choć naprawdę było blisko.

Opuścił powoli broń, czując na sobie metaliczny chłód spojrzenia, któremu nie mógł stawić czoła, ponieważ był głupcem i hipokrytą. Z powrotem opadł na skrzypiące krzesło i wyciągnął rękę z bronią w geście kapitulacji. Nezumi ostrożnie odłożył broń na blat obdrapanego stołu. Shion wlepił wzrok w przeciwległą ścianę, nie odzywając się słowem. Ale oczy mówiły wszystko, prawda? A jego lśniły teraz, jak gwiazdy bardzo późną nocą. Magicznie.

— To nie twoja wina — powiedział cicho. Chłopak pokręcił głową, a Nezumi zebrał z podłogi porozrzucane książki i położył je na stole.

— Czy wiesz, kiedy przyślą maszyny? — Chłopak dalej na niego nie patrzył i zdawało się też, iż w ogóle nie usłyszał pytania, zajęty własnym dramatem. No tak, każda bańka musiała kiedyś pęknąć, każdy sen przemienić się kiedyś w paskudny koszmar. Ale nie każdy umiał się z tym pogodzić, niektórzy nigdy sobie z tym nie poradzili.

Podszedł do niego powoli, zawahał się tylko przez chwilę, po czym ujął w dłoń jego brodę i zmusił, by na niego spojrzał.

— To ważne.

 **xxx**

Pochłonęła go stal. Nic innego nie widział, nie słyszał żadnych słów. W głowie mu się gotowało, serce trzepotało jak spłoszona, dzika istota. Przez chwilę zapomniał, jak się oddycha. Ale ta stal... Ten chłód, ten blask, ta stanowczość... Wszystko to sprawiło, że zaczynał się uspokajać, odnajdywać samego siebie w gonitwie szaleńczych myśli, w nieokiełznanym gąszczu paniki oplatającej mu serce.

— Jakie maszyny? – Nie śmiał się poruszyć.

— Rozumiem...

Świetnie, że rozumiał, szkoda że tego samego nie można było powiedzieć o nim. Z wolna odsunął głowę, uwolnił się od wzroku próbującego zajrzeć mu wgłąb duszy, a przynajmniej mógłby przysiąc, że tego właśnie próbował dokonać.

— Ty naprawdę nic nie wiesz, nikt ci nie powiedział. Nic dziwnego, że traktujesz to, jak misję pokojową.

— Bo to jest...

— Posłuchaj, – przerwał mu, najzwyczajniej w świecie poirytowany jego ignorancją – nie obchodzi mnie, jakimi kłamstwami cię karmiono. Świat nie jest przyjaznym miejscem ani po tej, ani tamtej stronie Muru.

Powiedział mu, choć nie musiał. Praktycznie na to patrząc nadal był jego wrogiem, a on sam nigdy mu nie obiecał, że nikomu nic nie powie. Przyrzekł za to miastu, jemu nie. Tylko, że to miasto nie mówiło mu wszystkiego. A on? Jaki on miał w tym cel, co kierowało nim?

Powiedział mu, że miasto interesują złoża ropy i gazu. To takie trywialne, tak potwornie prymitywne, że początkowo nie mógł uwierzyć. Że chciał się z tego śmiać, głośno, aż pęknie mu przepona. Każde szanujące się państwo w tych czasach potrafiło zadbać o energię we własnym zakresie, każde było w stanie wytworzyć potrzebne substancje w laboratoriach i No.6 nie stanowiło tu wyjątku. Ale tak było taniej, łatwiej odebrać coś komuś, kto nie ma żadnych szans na odparcie ataku.

Shion nie mógł znaleźć na to słów. Powiedzieli mu, że chcą uczynić świat lepszym miejscem tymczasem od samego początku oślepiała ich niepohamowana chęć władzy i przejęcia kontroli nad wszystkim, co się rusza. Nad nim zresztą też.

— Wystarczy. Masz tu kanapę, idź spać. — Nezumi zawahał się chwilę, po czym zabrał pistolet z biurka. – Nie będzie ci dziś potrzebny. — Miał nadzieję, że już nigdy nie będzie.

Zniknął za ciężkimi drzwiami zamykając je za sobą na klucz. Nie było mowy o ucieczce, żaden człowiek nie byłby w stanie sforsować tych drzwi.

 **xxx**

Mijały dziesiątki minut i długie godziny, płomień palących się świec tańczył wraz z jego rozedrganym oddechem. Nie mógł spać, nie umiał. Wszystko zdawało się teraz bezcelowe. Bo cóż można zrobić, gdy filar na którym zbudowano twój świat trzęsie się w posadach, co robić gdy w końcu runie? Nezumi nie miał racji, to była jego wina. Od małego wierzył we wszystko, co usłyszał, wierzył że życie może być idealne. Nigdy nie było.

Przewrócił się na bok i przykrył brązowym kocem. Było zimno, zresztą można było z łatwością to przewidzieć – na pustyni to normalne, że temperatura nocą spada. Boże. Jak oni wszyscy mogli tu żyć, jak mogli funkcjonować i... I próbować to chronić. Nie chcieli ani tej ropy, ani tego gazu, pragnęli po prostu, by zostawiono ich w spokoju, by nie naruszano ich ziemi. To całkiem normalne.  
Ciekawe, czy jego ojciec powiedziałby to samo.

Nie, to było bez sensu. Nie zaśnie, nie dziś. Usiadł na zniszczonej kanapie i owinął się szczelnie kocem. Kątem oka dostrzegł burą mysz czającą się gdzieś w półmroku, na granicy światła, świdrującą go spojrzeniem. Uśmiechnął się w duchu. Była pewnie o wiele lepszym i bardziej szlachetnym stworzeniem niż ludzie, z którymi rozmawiał jeszcze tego ranka. Zabawne, jak przewrotne bywa życie.

Westchnął żałośnie i to samo uczyniły mocarne drzwi – skrzypiąc przeciągle objawiły mu znajomą sylwetką przychodzącą do niego z mroku. Shion uśmiechnął się lekko, nie zdając sobie nawet z tego sprawy.

— Masz tu myszy — powiedział w końcu, niezwykle odkrywczo.

Nezumi rzucił okiem na burego gryzonia mknącego po regale, między starymi księgami.

— To moje szczury...

A to nowość. Miał aż tak dobre serce czy po prostu brakowało mu przyjaciół? Nie zapytał głośno, ale naprawdę był ciekaw.

— Pilnujesz mnie? Nie musisz, nie zamierzam uciekać. — Istotnie, nie zamierzał. Nawet, gdyby chciał nie umiał już znaleźć żadnego powodu. Zamknął oczy, gdy stalowe spojrzenie próbowało odczytać jego myśli. — Nie, naprawdę. — zaśmiał się ochryple. — Przecież nie mam nawet dokąd wracać. Nie obchodzi mnie wasza ziemia, nic mnie już nie obchodzi.

Jedna ze świec zgasła, płomień drugiej trzepotał rozpaczliwie, gdy chłopak ukrył twarz w dłoniach, próbując oddychać miarowo. To było teraz tak ciężkie zadanie...

Nezumi zamknął za sobą drzwi i usiadł obok niego, nadal otulonego kocem i drżącego z zimna.

— Jak głowa?

— Lepiej.

Ale ten nie dał się zwieść. Jednym ruchem zdarł mu z głowy kaptur uformowany z koca i przytknął dłoń do spoconego czoła. Prychnął pogardliwie, tylko to, naprawdę tylko tyle. Wiedział. W następnej chwili był przy drzwiach, wyszedł zostawiając je uchylone. Wkrótce wrócił z porcelanowym kubkiem spowitym białą parą. Shion chwycił naczynie bez słowa, gdy tylko podetknął mu je pod nos. Nie było sensu się kłócić, choć według niego nie było też wielkiego sensu, by go dalej leczyć. Nie miał na to ochoty, nie teraz. I być może było to głupie, może zachowywał się całkowicie irracjonalnie, może był dziecinny, ale... Nie dbał o to, cholera!

Kwaśne. To, co mu dał niemal paliło język i szczypało mu dziąsła. Nie mówiąc już o smaku, było absolutnie ohydne, gorzkie i, uh, ziołowe, jednocześnie. Coś, jak tonik tylko o wiele gorsze.  
Nezumi wyglądał na mocno rozbawionego jego skrzywioną miną, ale powstrzymał się od komentarza. Chłopak wiedział, że będzie mu potem za to niewypowiedzianie wdzięczny.

— Masz chyba jakiś dom — rzucił. Shion w milczeniu świdrował wzrokiem bezbarwną, kwaśną ciecz. — Jakieś cele. Miałeś jakieś, zanim cię tu przywieźli.

Tak, chciał być najlepszym lekarzem, żeby mógł ratować morderców i hipokrytów z ciasnych objęć Śmierci. Jakież to się teraz wydawało głupie, jakie naiwne!

— Nie wszędzie można wrócić. — Odważył się spojrzeć mu w oczy. Brakowało mu tej jego stali, tego spokoju, wzroku tak wyważonego, o ile taki w ogóle mógł istnieć, i miał ochotę wpatrywać się w te srebrzyste tęczówki już do końca świata. Zabawne.

Nagle kubek wypadł mu z rąk i potoczył się pod łóżko, rozlewając ohydną ciecz po podłodze. Świat zawirował, jak szalony, a barwy mieszały się jedna z drugą, nie mógł odróżnić ani ich ani żadnych kształtów. Jedyne, co był w stanie zrobić to odnaleźć własną głowę i próbować ją sobie oderwać, bowiem ból był tak straszny, że w oczach pojawiły mu się łzy, a w skroni czysty ogień. Chciał to powstrzymać, o boże, musiał to wreszcie powstrzymać! Nezumi natychmiast chwycił go za nadgarstki i odsunął od zsuwających się bandaży.

— Zostaw! — Shion zawył rozpaczliwie.

Jego przeciwnik był silny, w żaden sposób nie mógł się uwolnić z uścisku, nie mógł oswobodzić dłoni. I nie potrafił zatrzymać już łez, płynęły swobodnie po policzkach. Nezumi pchnął go i oparł o ścianę, przysunął się bliżej i oparł swoje chłodne czoło o jego własne, pochłonięte żywym ogniem. Koc wylądował na podłodze, powoli nasiąkał rozlanym płynem.

— Patrz na mnie — rozkazał. Ale Shion nie był w stanie przedrzeć się przez łzy. — Panujesz nad tym, nie jesteś taki słaby, rozumiesz mnie? Do cholery!

Stal, znowu ta stal, ale tym razem była centymetry od niego, była niemal namacalna, było jej niemal zbyt wiele.

Zaczął drżeć, i chyba nawet jego wzrok nie mógł wybawić go z tych tortur. Zakrztusił się własną śliną czując, jak wszystkie siły go opuszczają i runął bezwładnie na jego prawe ramię. Fale bólu wracały raz po raz, ale Nezumi ani razu nie puścił jego rąk, nie pozwolił mu zrobić sobie jeszcze większej krzywdy. A potem wszystko ustało, zanim zdążył prosić go o śmierć robiąc z siebie kretyna.

Z wolna uniósł głowę, by na niego spojrzeć. Był wykończony, zresztą, nie on jeden. Ich oczy spotkały się w milczeniu, patrzyli tak na siebie przez chwilę, żaden nie był w stanie się ruszyć, żaden nie mógł odnaleźć słów.

I stal stała mu się jeszcze bliższa, aż w końcu zgasła jak księżyc w samo południe gdy miażdżył jego usta swoimi nawet nie pytając, czy mu wolno. Było w tym coś dzikiego, nieokiełznanego w sposobie w jaki łapał powietrze tylko po to, by powrócić ze zdwojoną siłą. A on mu pozwolił nie mogąc się temu oprzeć, choć przecież byli wrogami i powinien życzyć mu śmierci. Musiał smakować okropnie, ale jemu widocznie to nie przeszkadzało.

Złapał go za skórzaną kurtkę i przyciągnął jeszcze bliżej, dotykał ramion na oślep, wodził językiem po ustach formujących się w słaby uśmiech. Utopił dłoń w miękkich włosach. Boże. Świat pozostał stabilny, ale teraz wnętrze jego głowy wirowało pośród nowych doznań, uczuć, których nie umiał jeszcze nazwać, i które w tym akurat momencie żadnych nazw nie potrzebowały.

Każdy dotyk wyzwalał kolejna falę ognia, który tańczył beztrosko w jego duszy oplatając umysł i ciało, płynąc siatką żył i wpadając do serca, jak do oceanu. Nie miał dość.Wiedział, że jutrzejszego ranka nie spojrzy mu w oczy, może nie spojrzy w nie już nigdy. Dziwne, to też przestało go obchodzić.

Skórzana kurtka dołączyła do burego koca, w jej ślady poszedł biały podkoszulek, a nawet dwa. Co on wyprawiał, nawet go nie znał! Ale nie mógł opanować dłoni sunących po zimnych plecach, odkrywających terytorium wroga. Nie wiedział, co takiego w nim było, co nie pozwalało mu zadawać pytań, ale wiedział że on tez musiał to czuć. Był tego pewien.

Świece tańczyły swój rozedrgany taniec i podobnie było z ich ciałami, gdy Shion całował jego szyję – tak chłodną – w przeciwieństwie do jego własnej. Pewnie nadal miał gorączkę, pewnie te ohydne zioła nic mu nie pomogły i rano, jeśli tylko dożyje ranka, jeśli znajdzie wtedy choćby cień odwagi, by cokolwiek mu powiedzieć, wytknie mu to, z całą swoją wrodzoną perfidią. Ale teraz...

Płomienie świec iskrzyły w spokojnym, stalowym spojrzeniu. Obserwował go, choć Shion miał wrażenie, że czytał właśnie każdą jego myśl i jego umysł nie miał przed nim już żadnych sekretów. Coś tam było, w jego wzroku, i czaiło się w gąszczu rzęs, nieziemsko długich i nieprzyzwoicie gęstych, jak drapieżnik. Ogień. Ogień i głód tańczyły w jego oczach. Uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją, gdy jednym tylko dotykiem przyprawił go o zduszony jęk. Nie pozostał mu dłużny.

Spodnie dołączyły do kurtki i podkoszulków, w zasadzie całe ich ubranie wylądowało na podłodze. Gdzieś po drodze strącili kilka książek i świecę stanowiącą jedynego świadka ich wspólnego szaleństwa. Świeca zamigotała i zgasła zostawiając ich w zupełnych ciemnościach. Słyszeli tylko swój własny, przyspieszony oddech, szukając i znajdując się na oślep.

Szeptał mu coś do ucha, kiedy był już u kresu wytrzymałości i wbił mu paznokcie w plecy, jakby świat miał skończyć się za kilka krótkich chwil. Może faktycznie miał? Może nawet powinien...

Nie rozumiał ani słowa, ani wtedy, ani w żadnej chwili później. Nie wiedział, co się dzieje, nie wiedział dlaczego, ani co będzie dalej. Był świadom każdego dotyku, każdego jęku i pocałunku i nie cofnąłby żadnego z nich, ale znaczenie tychże jakoś mu umknęło, pozostając boleśnie nieuchwytne. Opadł na niego, gdy już było po wszystkim, łapczywie łapiąc oddech. Bardzo powoli uniósł drżącą dłoń i położył mu ją na plecach, odbierając mu tym samym jedyną drogę ucieczki.

Nie cofnąłby niczego.

Zasnęli od razu, jeden na drugim, beztrosko i tak po prostu.

 **5.**

Obudził się szczelnie owinięty kocem. Wszystkie mięśnie paliły go żywym ogniem przypominając szaleństwo ostatniej nocy. Na samo wspomnienie przykrył głowę poduszką. I wtedy go olśniło. Głowa. Nie bolała, nic a nic, zupełnie – czyli jednak cokolwiek mu wtedy dał, pomogło. Otworzył powoli oczy i rozejrzał się po łóżku, ale był sam. Usiadł gwałtownie i omiótł pokój pustym wzrokiem. Nezumiego nie było, a część jego świadomości dziękowała w duchu za ten uśmiech losu. Ale ta druga część...

Westchnął, jak gdyby miał na piersi worek cegieł, i podniósł się na chwiejnych nogach nie wypuszczając koca z rąk. Na krześle obok dostrzegł swoje ubrania. Porwał je natychmiast mając jednocześnie wielką nadzieję, że w pokoju znajdzie łazienkę.

Stojąc bezradnie pod prysznicem i pozwalając zimnej wodzie swobodnie płynąć po twarzy miał nadzieję, że... właściwie sam nie wiedział. Z piersi uciekł mu suchy śmiech, doprawdy, był idiotą.  
Zbadał ostrożnie ranę ukrytą w gąszczu kasztanowych włosów, dalej nic go nie bolało. Niesamowite. Oh, może właśnie to był klucz – rana głowy, tajemnicze zioła. Może spokojnie udawać, że nic nie pamięta, ha. Może, wolno mu, prawda?

Gdy skończył narzucił na siebie ubrania i wymaszerował do pokoju pewnym krokiem. Niemal natychmiast zderzył się ze srebrnymi księżycami, które wdarły się do pomieszczenia razem z wiatrem, przyprawiając go o niespokojny dreszcz. Nagle cała determinacja uwięzła mu w gardle, a strategia działania została bezpowrotnie zapomniana.

Ale zaraz, chwila, coś nie grało. Nezumi miał na sobie jego marynarkę, jego mundur. Chłopak zamrugał kilkakrotnie, nie dowierzając.

— Czemu...

— Pożyczę go sobie — to nie było pytanie — jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko. — To także go nie sugerowało. Shion miał coś przeciwko, w zasadzie całkiem sporo.

— Nie.

Nezumi uniósł brew. Wyglądał naprawdę nieźle w granatowej marynarce, niczym nocne niebo, tło do tych jego świdrujących oczu, które...

— Nie pytałem.

Shiona zatkało.

— Co chcesz zrobić? — rzucił gniewnie, próbując dowiedzieć się czegokolwiek.

— Nic. To mi pomoże na polu walki.

— Mi też by pomogło.

Nezumi uśmiechnął się przekornie.

— Istotnie. Gdybyś, oczywiście, się tam wybierał.

— Nie możesz mnie tu trzymać! — Co on sobie wyobrażał, że jest rzeczą, że można z nim robić wszystko? To, że wczoraj... Nie. To nie miało znaczenia. To tylko te pieprzone leki, tylko to. Nic więcej. Jak w ogóle mógł pomyśleć... — Nie możesz — powtórzył zimno.

Przez chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem. Nie pozwoli na to, nie będzie pionkiem w jego rękach, ani jego, ani miasta. Poza tym...

— To, że są źli nie znaczy, że masz ich pozabijać. — Nie pozwoli na to, lepiej żeby się z tym pogodził.

— „Źli." – Nezumi skrzywił się niemiłosiernie. — A to dobre.

— Dokładnie tak. — Shion skrzyżował ręce na piersi. Nie zamierzał ustąpić, Nezumi zrobił dokładnie to samo.

— W porządku. Rozumiem. Dobrze. — Jednak ton jego głosu wcale nie sugerował niczego dobrego. – Pozwólmy im się wykończyć, pozwólmy im wyrżnąć całe to miasto. Bo ty masz taki kaprys. Ty, więzień i zakładnik, tak dla przypomnienia.

— Wszystkim więźniom to robisz? — wypalił, zanim zdążył ugryźć się w język. Poczuł w sobie taką furię, że nie mógł nad sobą zapanować. Nezumi spojrzał na niego chłodno, lecz Shion nie odwrócił wzroku, nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru składać broni. Równie dobrze mogli szczekać na siebie, jak psy, dopóki nie nauczą się rozmawiać.

— Jeśli chcesz — Nezumi zaczął, cicho, spokojnie, jak gdyby Shion nigdy nie powiedział tych okropnych słów — w jakikolwiek sposób się przydać, musimy być ciebie pewni. Chyba doskonale zdajesz sobie sprawę, dlaczego jest to niemożliwe.

Och, tak, wiedział. Z tą różnicą, że niewiele go to obchodziło, ponieważ w przeciwieństwie do Nezumiego, miał rację. I słuszne powody, a to, jak sądził, było o wiele bardziej istotne. Może nie czekała go żadna przyszłość w No.6, może został kompletnie zmanipulowany i wykorzystany, ale... Ale nadal miał siebie i nie zamierzał tego stracić. Postanowił więc działać zgodnie z własnym przekonaniem, według własnych idei i prawd.

— Niby dlaczego? — Udał zdziwienie, ignorując jego prychnięcie. Doprawdy.

— Jesteś idealistą. Tacy, jak ty zawsze kończą martwi, w rynsztoku. Nie trzeba mi więcej trupów.

— Być może. Ale umknęła ci jedna istotna rzecz.

— Poważnie? — Przykrył usta teatralnym gestem dłoni, udając zdziwienie.

— Owszem. Umiem walczyć, nie tak łatwo położyć mnie trupem.

— Ale zbyt łatwo schwytać.

Że też miał czelność! Chłopak wziął głęboki oddech, może dwa.

— Być może — powiedział powoli. — Jednak to ja z nimi przyjechałem, znam ich słabe strony. Ty nie.

Nezumi mierzył go wzrokiem, rozważał za i przeciw. Niewątpliwie, Shion mógłby okazać się ich ukrytym w rękawie asem, ostatnim i kluczowym elementem układanki, którą każdy po tej stornie Muru pragnął skończyć i zapomnieć.

— Jaki masz plan?

Shion wyszczerzył zęby i mentalnie odetchnął z ulgą. Przedstawił mu swój pomysł a Nezumi słuchał w skupieniu, nie komentując i nie przerywając, zupełnie jak ktoś odpowiedzialny za życie większej grupy osób, zupełnie jak ktoś, kto musiał odłożyć na bok własne wątpliwości i ambicje.

 **xxx**

Jechali znów tym rozklekotanym jeepem. Shion zajął miejsce pasażera, więc gapił się tępo w przednią szybę myśląc i pragnąc, by to wszystko potoczyło się inaczej, by No.6 było jednak normalnym miastem. By wszyscy żyli długo i szczęśliwie, i żeby wszystko było kolorowe i już na zawsze. Prychnął pod nosem. Nawet on nie był tak naiwny, w istocie nie był naiwny wcale. To, że Nezumi go za takiego uważał to inna sprawa, może to nawet i lepiej – przynajmniej tym razem nie zawiązał mu oczu.

— Jeśli uciekniesz — rzucił obojętnie Szczur. — Będziesz dla mnie taki, jak oni. I jeśli nasze drogi się skrzyżują, nie zawaham się pociągnąć za spust.

— Jasna sprawa.

— Mówię poważnie. — I faktycznie tak było, widział to w jego oczach chociaż starał się ich unikać za wszelką cenę, jednak z dość marnym skutkiem.

Skinął głową. To tyle, jeśli chodzi o zaufanie, chociaż groźby i tak stały się już nudne. Bo co może zrobić, poczęstować go kulką? To go jakoś nie przerażało, tę domenę zajmowały rzeczy inne, chwiejne i ulotne niczym westchnienia i szepty, i wszystko to co kryło się w mroku bezksiężycowej nocy. Śmierć nie była wcale najgorsza, a przynajmniej nie paraliżowała go strachem.

Dojechali do miasta, lub raczej do ruin, które kiedyś miastem zapewne były. Nezumi miał na sobie swoją kurtkę, a on sam własny zakurzony mundur. W końcu udało mu się go przekonać by go zatrzymał, tego wymagał zresztą plan. Może to i lepiej.

— Pamiętaj, co mi obiecałeś — szepnął nim opuścili pojazd. Nezumi wysiadł pierwszy nie racząc go odpowiedzią, sprawiając wręcz wrażenie, jakoby niczego nie słyszał. Ale zrobił to, zanim odjechali, w jego pokoju. Zrobił to. Obiecał mu nie zabijać. Może w przypływie chwili, może by mieć go z głowy, a może miał swój plan działania, całkowicie sprzeczny z jego własnym. Tego zapewne się już nie dowie. Może i lepiej...

Wysiadł z jeepa i trzasnął drzwiczkami, mocno, tak, że w powietrze wzniosła się chmura kurzu. Stojąc naprzeciw siebie mierzyli się wzrokiem. W końcu Shion wydał z siebie zmęczone westchnięcie i pokręcił głową.

— Nie zrobimy nic w takim stanie, musisz choć trochę mi zaufać.

— Nikomu nie ufam.

— Nawet Psu?

— Zwłaszcza jemu.

Sytuacja była patowa.

— Przepraszam — szepnął w końcu Shion, przygryzając wargę i kapitulując. Ktoś musiał. — Za to, co powiedziałem. Wcześniej. W pokoju...

Nezumi obrzucił go chłodnym wzrokiem.

— Nie rób tego — odparł sucho. — Nie wkupisz się w moje łaski przeprosinami.

— Ja wcale nie dlatego... ! — Reszta utonęła w głuchym warknięciu eksplozji. Gdzieś na horyzoncie uniosła się dusząca chmura czarnego dymu, a ziemia zaczęła wymykać im się spod stóp falami niepohamowanych drgań.

Nezumi pospiesznie narzucił kaptur i złapał chłopaka za ramię, ciągnąc w najbliższy zaułek pobliskiego magazynu. Z dala od ewentualnego wroga. Instynktownie.

Stali przez chwilę w zupełnym milczeniu, oparci o hardą betonową ścianę nie ważąc się oddychać głośniej, niż tchnienie wiatru. A gdy minęło kilka chwil, gdy było już wiadomo, że nikt nie nadchodzi, że nikt ich nie szuka... Shion powoli osunął się na ziemię. Miał zamknięte oczy.

— Mogłeś mnie wtedy zabić. W hangarze...

Nezumi przytaknął i dołączył do niego. Obaj siedzieli teraz na kamiennej płycie walającej się po tonącym w półmroku pomieszczeniu. Chłopak przez chwilę poczuł się, jak gdyby znajdował się w zapomnianej krypcie – może przez kurz dryfujący w powietrzu, iskrzący we fragmentarycznym słonecznym blasku wpadającym przez okna zabite deskami. A może przez dudniącą w uszach ciszę.

— Dlaczego tego nie zrobiłeś?

Odpowiedział mu dopiero po dłuższej chwili:

— Potrzebowaliśmy lekarza.

— Och, daj spokój! — prychnął natychmiast Shion. — Doskonale wiesz, że nic by go nie uratowało, nie mogło uratować! Jasne, w mieście opanowaliśmy wszelkie choroby, ale tylko dlatego, że nasze leki są podawane odpowiednio wcześnie.

Nezumi powoli zsunął z głowy poszarpany kaptur rzucając mu w oczy okruchem stali.

— Może czasami każdy, choć raz, ma nadzieję na jakiś pomniejszy cud — szepnął.

Zatkało go. Był zupełnie poważny, ale przecież Shion nie mógł go za takiego uznać. To by stanowczo wszystko skomplikowało.

— Niewiarygodne — powiedział szybko, gniewnie, jakkolwiek, byle tylko rozbić tę powagę rosnącą w jego wzroku. — I to mnie przypisujesz naiwność? Hipokryta.

Nezumi zbliżył twarz do jego własnej, stanowczo zbyt gwałtownie, i o wiele za blisko. Sprawił, że Shion zgubił wszystkie słowa cisnące się do ust, sprawił że znów poczuł ten dreszcz, to drżenie... Że poczuł się, jak wtedy, w nocy...

— Nie zabiłem cię — wycedził szeptem, jak gdyby sam bał się podnieść na niego głos — bo jesteś buntownikiem. Bo jesteś w stanie myśleć. Niewielu ludzi to potrafi.

Chłopak skrzyżował przedramiona.

— Jasne. I dlatego chciałeś rozwalić mi przy nim głowę, tak? To takie logiczne.

— Logicznym jest utrzymanie pozorów, gdy sytuacja tego wymaga.

— Jaka sytuacja!? — syknął, nie wytrzymując. — To usprawiedliwia morderstwo? Sytuacja!? Wygodne, nie ma co!

Nezumi westchnął, najwyraźniej szczerze zaskoczony, że Shion jeszcze tego nie pojął.

— Nikomu nie ufam — powtórzył. — Jak myślisz, co by się stało gdybym okazał przy niej taką słabość? Gdyby nie dała mi pretekstu, a ja bym cię oszczędził? Nie mogę ryzykować przewrotu.

Shion pokręcił głową, nie dowierzając.

— Więc jesteś bohaterem — zadrwił chłopak. — A powiedz mi, samozwańcem czy ktoś ci to przepowiedział? Wróżyli ci z fusów czy z kryształowej kuli? A może...

To stało się błyskawicznie, w jednej zalewnie części – ułamku – sekundy. Jego zaciśnięta pięść przemknęła Shionowi tuż obok twarzy, aż poczuł świszczący w uszach pęd powietrza! Momentalnie zamarł, gdy usłyszał głuchy huk w momencie, gdy Szczur przywalił w ścianę, tuż obok jego głowy. Gdyby w ten sposób go uderzył, zapewne zalałby się krwią – gdyby trafił w oko, pewnie by oślepł. Z zębów nie byłoby co zbierać.

Nezumi oddychał ciężko, ciskając ostrzegawcze sztylety wzrokiem złożonym z furii w najczystszej postaci. Aż Shionowi zrobiło się głupio. Nie tego chciał, nie zamierzał się z niego naśmiewać, nie chciał umniejszać jego roli. On po prostu... On po prostu nie chciał tego czuć, tego czegoś pełznącego jego obolałym kręgosłupem, jeżącego włosy na karku. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić, by to czuć... By znowu to czuć. Naprawdę nie.

Ale czuł. Cholernie, nawet pod tym wzrokiem ze złości i gniewu, wzrokiem przed którym nie było ucieczki, bo od wolności dzieliło go jego przedramię nadal utkwione w ścianie. Musiał sobie rozwalić rękę. W powietrzu dało się wyczuć zapach krwi, mieszał się z kurzem, drażnił w nos i sprawiał, że on już nie mógł... Nie mógł tak dłużej. A to spojrzenie, te dwa srebrne księżyce znów się do niego zbliżały. Ponownie, jak wtedy, w nocy.

Łzy napłynęły mu do oczu, sklejały rzęsy i płynęły po bladym policzku. Jego własna dłoń sięgnęła jego pleców, gdy go całował – tym razem spokojnie, delikatnie, jak gdyby nie chciał mu zrobić krzywdy – zupełnie nie wiedział w jaki sposób się tam znalazła. I dlaczego zacisnęła się boleśnie na skórzanej kurtce, ani dlaczego on sam chciał zatrzymać ten moment na dłużej. Tym razem nie miał dla siebie żadnej wymówki, nie było żadnych leków na które mógłby zrzucić całą brudną winę. Tym razem to był on. Sam tego chciał, sam! Nikt nie musiał go nawet przekonywać.

W ostatniej chwili zdołał go od siebie odepchnąć. Zanim zdążył zwariować, poddać się zupełnie. Wbił wzrok w brudne, kamienne płyty. Otarł łzy. Wystarczy, zdecydował żałośnie.

— Czego ty chcesz? — spytał łamiącym się głosem.

Minęły miliony lat nim Nezumi uniósł jego głowę zakrwawioną dłonią, zmuszając by patrzył mu w oczy. Nie odezwał się, to by było zbyt proste. Po prostu mu się przyglądał. Wokół jego twarzy dryfowały drobiny kurzu, zagubiony promień słońca iskrzył w jego srebrnych tęczówkach.

Gdyby ktoś mu powiedział, że wyruszy za Mur i spotka kogoś takiego, nie uwierzyłby. A gdyby ktoś stwierdził, że poczuje do niego coś tak niesamowitego, roześmiałby mu się w twarz. „Coś" czuł, istotnie. Nie wiedział tylko, co to mogło być. Wiedział natomiast, że jest ciężkie jak egipski sarkofag i że nie pozwala mu oddychać zgniatając boleśnie płuca, ba, miażdżąc całą klatkę piersiową. Mógłby przysiąc, że jest w stanie skruszyć mu nawet żebra i przedrzeć się do środka, wgłąb. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że czymkolwiek by to nie było, jest także boleśnie prawdziwe. Czy cokolwiek w jego życiu było aż tak prawdziwe?

Gdy próbował temu czemuś zaprzeczać, coś innego się w nim kurczyło i nazywało go bezkresnym idiotą, przynosząc ból. A przecież nie było ku temu żadnego powodu, prawda? Nie mogło być, nie powinno. Jednak wiedział jeszcze jedno – że nigdy by nie chciał... Nigdy by nie zniósł...

— Nie ważne — odparł, już normalnym głosem. — Po prostu więcej tego nie rób.

Nezumi otworzył usta, by mu odpowiedzieć, lecz w tym właśnie momencie usłyszeli warkot silnika dochodzący z oddali, i szereg eksplozji mącących względny spokój wiosennego nieba upstrzonego białymi obłokami. Coś wielkiego toczyło się w ich stronę, bowiem dźwięk narastał, świdrował nieprzyjemnie w uszach. Shion doskonale znał ten odgłos. Zerwali się na nogi w tym samym momencie.

— Przywal mi — szepnął chłopak.

— Co?

— Wiem, co robię!

— W to akurat śmiem wątpić.

— Nezumi, do cholery — zaskomlał, łapiąc go za poły sfatygowanej kurtki. — Nie damy rady odjechać, nie uciekniemy tym gruchotem. Uwierz mi. W nasza stronę pędzi nowoczesna, zabójcza machina zdolna zmienić człowieka w pył jednym tylko pociskiem. Zaufaj mi, ten jeden raz komuś zaufaj!

Nezumi wpatrywał się w niego, jak gdyby miał przed sobą szaleńca, uciekiniera z zakładu psychiatrycznego. Obcego człowieka. Świra. Chłopak zignorował igłę drążącą bolesny korytarz gdzieś w jego sercu.

Shion nie spuszczał z niego wzroku, ani gdy unosił zaciśniętą pięść, ani później. Zrobił to. Uderzył tak mocno, że chłopak cofnął się o kilka kroków. Ale nadal zbyt lekko, gdyż jedynie rozciął mu wargę. To się nie uda, nie mogło się udać. Nie zastanawiając się z byt długo Shion ruszył w kierunku betonowej ściany, uderzając w nią z całym impetem, wkładając w tę czynność cały swój gniew, całą złość. Bolało, paliło jak ogniem. Zdarł sobie policzek i skórę na dłoniach – jego palce drżały w jawnym szoku, pokryte świeżą krwią. Nezumi natychmiast do niego podbiegł.

— Co ty, do diabła, wyczyniasz? Jesteś idiotą?! — syczał i pluł i próbował go podnieść z posadzki.  
Shion uklęknął i spojrzał mu w oczy.

— Ktoś mądry mi kiedyś powiedział, że czasami trzeba umieć zachować pozory. Korzystam z rady.

Szczur przyglądał się w mu w niemym otępieniu. Może nawet Shion mógłby napawać się tą chwilą trochę dłużej, gdyby nie złowrogi dźwięk gąsienic bojowego pojazdu sunącego po żwirowych ulicach, coraz bliżej, już prawie u celu...

Chłopak decydowanym ruchem rozerwał mundur, aż srebrne guziki rozsypały się po kamiennych płytach, we wszystkie możliwe strony.

— Uciekaj.

— Wolne żarty — prychnął Szczur, wstając. Podszedł do zabitej deskami okiennicy i rzucił okiem na obszar wokoło zrujnowanego budynku. — Ilu ich jest?

Shion również stanął na nogach, z większym jednak trudem niż zwykle.

— Trzech... Plus mechanik. Nie wiem, czy potrafi strzelać...

— Zapewne.

— Nezumi...

— Zamknij się! Myślę.

Chłopak podszedł do niego, odciągając od okna.

— Nie myśl — powiedział stanowczo. Czuł, że krew powoli krzepnie mu na policzku i na szyi – dobry znak. Łatwiej będzie mógł ich przekonać. — Obiecaj, że nic nie zrobisz.

Nezumi wyrwał ramię z jego uścisku.

— Za kogo ty się uważasz? — warknął.

Czasami wszyscy pragniemy namiastki cudu, zgadza się. Miałeś rację, chłopak uśmiechnął się lekko, bez strachu. Bez żalu. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nie wyczerpał swojego limitu życzeń.

— Wiem, że to nic dla ciebie nie znaczyło — powiedział z uśmiechem. Obaj wiedzieli, o czym mówił. Na zewnątrz nastała cisza, pojazd przyjechał i zatrzymał się najbliżej rudery, jak tylko było to możliwe. Głośny huk klap zburzył ciszę wprawiając powietrze w drgania i zatrzymując im na chwilę serca. Już czas. — Głupio umierać przez coś takiego. Jestem lekarzem, nie lubię śmierci. A nie wiem, czy zniósłbym twoją, więc nic nie rób. Schowaj się. Potraktuj to, jako zalecenie medyczne. — Odwrócił się, zanim Nezumi zdążył jakkolwiek zareagować. A gdy Szczur wypowiedział jego imię, ten już zdążył zniknąć za zdezelowanymi, stalowymi drzwiami zrujnowanego magazynu pozwalając, by pochłonęło go światło. Bez żalu, i bez łez.

 **6.**

Gdy tylko uwolnił się z ciemności i uderzyła go wszechogarniająca jasność, musiał zakryć oczy zakrwawioną dłonią. Drugą kurczowo trzymał się betonowego muru, udając, iż utyka. W końcu zdecydował, że dobrym rozwiązaniem będzie, gdy najzwyczajniej w świecie się przewróci. Tak po prostu, tak wiarygodnie.

W tej konfiguracji go właśnie znaleźli – słabego, zakrwawionego i brodzącego kolanami w kurzu.

— Shion? — Rog skierował przyspieszone kroki prosto w jego stronę. Jego prawa dłoń spoczywała na pasie z bronią, tak na wszelki wypadek. Myślał, że to jakiś podstęp?

— Rog... — wysyczał, udając że całe ciało trawi niepomierny ból. — Jak to dobrze...

— Gdzie twoje ID? — spytał szorstko.

— Zniszczyli...

— Oni? Ilu ich jest? Gdzie?

Dlaczego jeszcze mu nie pomagał, dlaczego trzymał się w stosownej odległości, kilku metrów od niego? Jak gdyby coś sprawdzał, jak gdyby... Decydował. Ale to przecież Rog. Nie mógłby...

— Zawiązali mi oczy i torturowali — skłamał. — Nic im nie powiedziałem, więc zostawili mnie tutaj.

Dopiero wtedy podszedł. Wziął go pod ramię i pomógł wstać. Chłopak syknął z bólu, który tym razem okazał się prawdziwy. Widocznie zbyt mocno uderzył o ścianę.

Dowódca odprowadził go w stronę czołgu i posadził w jego cieniu. Nakazał pozostałym, by rozejrzeli się po okolicy. Hayaki – bladolicy mechanik zespołu, kurczowo ściskający teraz broń małego kalibru – skierował się w stronę magazynu. Shionowi ścisnęło się gardło, ale wiedział że nie może go zatrzymać. A Nezumi... Obiecał. Nie złamałby obietnicy. Nie mógłby, prawda?

Kątem oka dostrzegł małą, brunatną mysz mknącą po gąsienicy i znikającą gdzieś wewnątrz czołgu.  
Niedobrze. Co on wyczyniał?!

 **xxx**

Jeśli ten rozpieszczony dzieciak wierzył, że Nezumi będzie stał z założonymi rękami i przyglądał się, jak wiozą go na egzekucję, to się pomylił. Pomylił się grubo i znacząco, albowiem takie rzeczy zwyczajnie nie były w jego stylu. Na takie rzeczy zwyczajnie nie mógł pozwolić.

— Potraktuj to, jak zalecenie medyczne. — Uśmiechał się, jak gdyby nigdy nic. Perfidny drań, nieznośny, obrzydliwie zarozumiały głupiec! Nezumi stał tak pośrodku zgliszczy, w zupełnym szoku – nie wiedząc czy zacząć się śmiać, czy cisnąć w niego najgorsze przekleństwa. Albo po prostu przyłożyć mu jeszcze raz, może wtedy odzyskałby trzeźwość umysłu? Może coś by do niego dotarło?

Wiem, że to nic dla ciebie nie znaczyło tłukło się i odbijało echem w jego umyśle. I ten jego uśmiech... Nigdy nie widział u niego takiej sztuczności, tak wielkiej obłudy. Uśmiechał się, jak kretyn! I wyszedł. Szybko, już. Nie oglądając się za siebie. Wyszedł i zostawił go w ruinie magazynu i z ruiną w środku.

Poszedł przywitać śmierć. To oczywiste. Nic innego nie mogło go teraz spotkać, władze tego zgniłego miasta nie zostawiły by go przy życiu po kontakcie z wrogiem. Powtórzył sobie to zdanie jeszcze raz i mentalnie się roześmiał. Kontakcie, zaiste. W rzeczy samej, nie inaczej.

Przysunął się znów do okna. Na razie go nie zabili. Dobrze. Sam będzie mógł zacisnąć mu dłonie na gardle, gdy znów go spotka i będzie pławił się w tej chwili i powie mu, jak wielkim kretynem jest i jak... Kątem oka dostrzegł, jak jeden rudawy chłopak zbliża się do magazynu z maleńkim pistoletem w dłoni – czy oni wszyscy byli idiotami w tym No.6? Nic dziwnego, że tak łatwo było nimi sterować.

Kilka różnokolorowych myszy przebiegło mu wokół kostek, piszcząc cichutko.

— Spokojnie — szepnął. I sam też wziął wdech, by się uspokoić, pozwalając, by plan powoli sam zacząć kiełkować między mózgowymi zwojami. Bardzo, bardzo powoli.

Rudzielec miał wystarczającą ilość oleju w głowie, by nie rzucać w przestrzeń bezsensownych pytań w stylu: „Halo, czy ktoś tu jest?" Niestety na tym jego bystrość się skończyła, gdyż chłopak wyjął z kieszeni przenośną latarkę i świecił nią po zakątkach magazynu pogrążonych w mroku. Półgłówek.

Nezumi ukrył się za jednym z grubych, betonowych filarów, nasłuchując. Mechanik zbliżał się do niego, bardzo powoli i krokiem tak nierównym, że Szczur momentami nie wiedział, gdzie szczeniak się znajdował. W takiej sytuacji nieocenioną pomocą okazały się jego szczury. Gdy miał pewność, że wróg znajduje się tuż za filarem, skoczył na niego powalając go na zimną, betonową wylewkę, miażdżąc żebra i odbierając na chwilę oddech. Wyrwał mu z dłoni pistolet i szczelnie przykrył usta dłonią, żeby nie narobił hałasu. Z kieszeni podartych spodni wyjął broń, którą ukradł Shionowi i przyłożył lufę wprost do czoła przerażonego rudzielca. Nim pociągnął za spust, nim skończył z nim zupełnie, jego świadomość przeszyło jedno tylko, przepełnione pretensjami i zawodem słowo: Obiecałeś...

Nezumi zmrużył oczy, niezdolny do jakiegokolwiek działania. Cholera jasna! Dlaczego ten kretyn miał na niego wpływ nawet wtedy, gdy nie było go tuż obok? Niech to wszystko cholerny szlag! Zabiłby go, zabił jak psa! Czyżby jednak Shion obudził w nim wyrzuty sumienia? Nie, niemożliwe, Nezumi doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, iż nie posiadał czegoś tak bezsensownego. O co więc chodziło, dlaczego mógł sobie wyobrazić ten jego smutek, oczy pełne łez, gdyby dowiedział się, że zabił gnojka należącego do jego zespołu? Że zabił człowieka? Inna sprawa, że człowieka wyjątkowo marnej jakości...

Wydał z siebie zniecierpliwione westchnięcie. Nie było czasu! Musiał podjąć jakąś decyzję, teraz, tu. Już!

— Dzisiaj jest twój szczęśliwy dzień — wysyczał nieprzyjacielowi prosto w twarz i z całej siły rąbnął go w skroń bronią, aż ten stracił przytomność. Wiedział, że powinien go zabić – robił to wielokrotnie, zabijał żołnierzy przysłanych zza Muru i nigdy się przy tym nie zawahał. Nigdy. Aż do teraz.

Westchnął ponownie, przeszukując mundur oszołomionego dzieciaka, łowiąc każdą sztukę amunicji. W jednej chwili zamarł, a potem uderzył się dłonią w czoło. Oczywiście! Krzyczał jego umysł. Eureka, to jest to!

Wziął w dłoń małą śnieżnobiała myszkę i zaczął szeptać jej coś do ucha.

 **xxx**

— Ale dlaczego? Nie rozumiem...

— Takie mamy rozkazy.

— Po mnie wróciliście — Shion nie mógł uwierzyć, że ładowali go do pojazdu, że zaraz mieli odjechać. Że zostawiają Hayakiego.

— Jesteś lekarzem — skwitował Rog.

— A Hayaki jest mechanikiem, obaj jesteśmy tu potrzebni.

Rog zacisnął usta, wyraźnie sfrustrowany kaskadą pytań i pretensji.

— Takie mamy rozkazy — powtórzył. I to sprawiło, że w umyśle Shiona coś wskoczyło na swoje miejsce i zaczęło się obracać. Nie przyjechali tu, żeby go ratować. Oni wiedzieli. Skądś, jakoś, wiedzieli że nikt go nie torturował, wiedzieli że spotkał buntownika. I że go nie zneutralizował. Że nie okazał się lojalny.

Chłopak poczuł wewnętrzny strach, panikę próbującą opanować jego zbolałe ciało, jednak nie mógł pozwolić jej wygrać, wtedy z miejsca by przegrał. Obrzucił wzrokiem zrujnowany budynek. Więc tak to się miało skończyć...

Wtoczył się do pojazdu, zajmując swoje miejsce i godząc się z własnym losem. Przynajmniej Szczura nie wpakował w to bagno, przynajmniej on będzie żył. Sama myśl poprawiła mu humor i w jakiś nadnaturalny sposób dodawała otuchy. Jest dobrze. Cokolwiek teraz będzie.

 **xxx**

Nezumi założył czapkę na głowę i uśmiechnął się zawadiacko do swoich szczurów. Zza uszu na wszystkie strony wystawały lśniące, grafitowe kosmyki.

— I jak? Zbędny gadżet? — Odpowiedziały mu cichutkie piski, jak gdyby gryzonie pokładały się ze śmiechu. Nezumi zdjął czapkę i jednym ruchem rzucił ją w mrok. Upewnił się, że mechanik jest odpowiednio związany i zakneblowany i... Usłyszał warkot silników. Zamarł. A potem podbiegł do okna.

Odjeżdżali, zabierali go. A on tracił czas na pierdoły!

Oparł drżące dłonie o ukruszony parapet i próbował zapanować nad przerażeniem. Nie wiedzieć czemu jego wnętrzności wiły się jak dzikie węże za każdym razem, gdy pomyślał o Shionie i o tym, co mu zrobią kiedy... Bo nie ulegało żadnym wątpliwościom, że oni już wiedzą. On sam też wiedział, gdy tylko go zobaczył. Tylko idiota by to przeoczył.

W jednej chwili odwrócił się plecami do okna i pognał w przeciwną stronę. Wskoczył do jeepa i ruszył w kierunku miasta-atrapy.

 **xxx**

Wychudzone psy krążyły po okolicy węsząc i wypatrując najdrobniejszego ruchu, najmniejszej anomalii. Panika wzięła w nim górę – z jednej strony chciał, by psy strzegły całego terenu, lecz z drugiej martwił się o każdego z osobna żałując, że nie było innej opcji. A właściwie, że nie było jej pod ręką. Pieprzony Szczur jak zwykle gdzieś zniknął, właśnie wtedy gdy jego zabawki mogły im się przydać. W końcu posyłając byle mysz istniał większy margines bezpieczeństwa, niż przy takich psach – dużych i głośnych. Psach, których nie chciał widzieć martwych.

Odgarnął włosy z czoła i związał je w kucyk. Niebo grzmiało gdzieś za horyzontem, lecz z wielką ulgą zauważył, że odgłosy cichną, oddalają się. Wracają w kierunku budynków. Ledwo zdążył uformować te słowa, poczuł małą mysz mknącą po przedramieniu i zatrzymującą się dopiero na własnym barku. Niosła ze sobą zwitek cienkiego, pożółkłego papieru.

Psiarz wyciągnął dłoń i zaczął rozwijać wiadomość nie spodziewając się żadnej dobrej nowiny.

Miał rację.

 **7.**

Powietrze przecinał świst strzałów i nieludzkie krzyki ranionych żołnierzy. Parodia czołgu wpadła w poboczny róż, rozharatana celnie wymierzonym pociskiem. Psiarz miał rację, zbierając i gromadząc broń porzuconą przez poprzednie ekspedycje, ale i tak poderżnie mu gardło, jeżeli wraz z czołgiem, pocisk wykończył Shiona.

Przystanął, gdy spostrzegł celującego do niego żołnierza. Skinął głową i oboje opuścili broń – jacyż oni łatwowierni.

— Jak wygląda sytuacja? — spytał.

— To zasadzka. Nie mam pojęcia, skąd wiedzieli... — Ach, a więc Shion niczego im nie powiedział? — Nie wiem, gdzie on jest — dodał, jakby czytając mu w myślach. — Ale jeżeli nie sprowadzimy go z powrotem, jeżeli nie oddamy na przesłuchanie, to skończymy tak samo, jak on. — Kurz dryfujący w powietrzu opadł, ukazując Nezumiego w splamionym krwią mundurze i z diabelskim uśmiechem na ubrudzonej sadzą twarzy.

Żołnierz spojrzał na naszywki zdobiące jego mundur i natychmiast podniósł broń, lecz Nezumi okazał się szybszy – w jednym doskoku dobył noża, podrzynając przeciwnikowi gardło.

— Spokojnie — splunął, pochylony nad zakrwawionym truchłem. — Nie skończysz tak samo, jak on.

 **xxx**

— Jesteś zdrajcą! Zhańbiłeś nasz oddział, odrzuciłeś łaskawość miasta!

Shion celował, z jawnym przerażeniem, wprost w dawnego towarzysza, który ściskał w dłoniach żelazny pręt, gotów rzucić się na niego w każdej chwili.

— Nie rozumiesz — spróbował żałośnie. — To miasto cię oszukało, okłamali nas wszystkich...

— Brednie! — ryknął tamten i rzucił się pędem w stronę lekarza. Shion zakrztusił się strachem, odnajdując spust zdrętwiałymi z bólu palcami i oddał celny strzał. Powietrze wypełniło się ciszą.

Zaciągnął się zapachem mordu. Gdzieś na prawo od niego usłyszał stłumione przez wystrzał oklaski – narastały, były coraz bliżej, a on nie był w stanie niczego dojrzeć, nie potrafił przebić się przez kłęby dymu, kurzu, przez opary samej Śmierci. Wycelował. Nie zginie tu, o nie, na pewno nie! Nigdy do tego nie dopuści.

— To jest ta twoja racja? — wykrztusił i zaśmiał się pogardliwie. Z wolna uniósł zranioną dłoń i powtórzył oklaski. A potem przestał i sięgnął za pasek. Zdrową ręką ściskał kurczowo stary wojskowy nóż. Łajdak. I kłamca! Cholerny kłamca, oszukał go!

Z krótkofalówki wydobył się ohydny skrzek konającego.

— Obiecałeś mi...

Szczur zbliżył się do niego; Shion pozwolił mu odebrać sobie broń. Nic już nie miało znaczenia, skończył jako bezlitosny morderca, obaj nimi byli.

— Nie wszystkich obietnic można dotrzymać — szepnął. — Chcę, abyś to zapamiętał.

— Dlaczego miałbym?

Szczur przymknął powieki, ukrywając w swym stalowym spojrzeniu to, czego nie potrafił powiedzieć słowami. Westchnął.

— Weźmiesz mój jeep...

— Co?!

— Nie przerywaj — syknął jadowicie. — Pojedziesz pod Mur, wpuszczą cię. Zawieziesz im zwłoki Shikiego – to ten, którego nie zdołałeś uleczyć – i będziesz błagał o wybaczenie, brodząc po kolana w pyle, będziesz prosił, by ci przebaczyli. Wrócisz do miasta Shion. Nie chcę słyszeć słów protestu.

Chłopak spoglądał na niego, jakby Szczur sam nie wiedział, co mówi, po czym drżenie jego ramion przerodziło się w histeryczny śmiech.

— Żarty sobie stroisz? Jak mogłeś nawet pomyśleć... !

Nezumi odwrócił głowę w tym samym momencie, w którym Psiarz przyłożył lekarzowi w głowę. Nie mógł pozwolić sobie na żal. Nie mógł pozwolić sobie na nic.

— Zabiorę go pod Mur. A potem wszystko zależny od niego — skrzywił się. — Dalej jestem w szoku, że ufasz takiemu idiocie.

— Ja nikomu nie ufam.

Szczur odwrócił głowę, chowając przed nim błyszczące stalowe spojrzenie, w którym po raz pierwszy czaił się prawdziwy żal.

 **xxx**

 _pół roku później_

— Obiecują dozgonną wdzięczność, ofiarowując bezwarunkową lojalność dla miasta — mówił stanowczym, zdeterminowanym tonem, a jego wzmocniony siłą mikrofonu głos niósł się echem po całym placu. — Wierzę w postęp i obiecuję wypełniać swoje obowiązki należycie. — Skłonił głowę przyjmując kolejną odznakę.

Tłum wiwatował jak szalony witając nowego naczelnego dowódcy działań strategicznych w zakresie Szerzenia Rozwoju. Chłopak objął ludzi kasztanowym wzrokiem, pozbawionym ciepła i przyjaznych błysków. Patrzył na nich, jak przywódca. Jak człowiek bezwzględny, człowiek ze stali.

Jak ktoś bardzo dbający o pozory.

Po ceremonii wrócił do własnego apartamentu. Nie zapalił światła, czując iż tylko mrok jest w stanie przyjąć jego hańbę, ukryć krew plamiącą dłonie i rwącą duszę na milion ostrych kawałków tęsknotę.

Zapalił samotną świecę i rozsiadł się na drewnianej podłodze swej prywatnej, tajnej biblioteczki.

— Jesteś... — szepnął, dostrzegając małe, błyszczące ślepia. Po chwili mrok uformował się w małą, szarą mysz, która wskoczyła na jego wyciągniętą dłoń. Odwinął małą, złożoną na cztery karteczkę.

Już niedługo — głosiła.

Shion przymknął oczy, chłonąc ciepło zamknięte w tych słowach. Piął się po korporacyjnej drabinie po trupach – dosłownie. Obejmował co raz to wyższe stanowisko, obiecując sobie, że w końcu z tym skończy. Dotrze do źródła, do samej góry. Skończy z tą piekielną utopią, a potem zburzy ten cholerny Mur. Przekroczy jego granice i już nigdy nie wróci w to obce, zimne miejsce.

Złapał za skrawek pergaminu i nakreślił pospiesznie wiadomość. Nim jednak zdążył przypiąć ją do nóżki posłańca, przedarł ją na pół. Szczur przekrzywił łepek z jawną ciekawością.

Shion potrząsnął głową.

— Sam mu powiem — zdecydował, obdarzając szczura łagodnym uśmiechem.

Już niedługo.

 **KONIEC**

-  
* _Emergency Life Support_ – sprzęt podtrzymujący podstawowe funkcje życiowe.


End file.
